english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Fred Tatasciore (716 VA titles) (American) #Frank Welker (709 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (686 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (633 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (542 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (542 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (532 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (525 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (516 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (515 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (502 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (496 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (476 VA titles) (Canadian) #Michael McConnohie (475 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (469 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (462 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (457 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (452 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (437 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (422 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (422 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (421 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (418 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (411 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (404 VA titles) (American) #Luci Christian (398 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (393 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (384 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (382 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (374 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (365 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (362 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (355 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (353 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (353 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (345 VA titles) (British) #Tom Kenny (343 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (341 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (334 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (334 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (328 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (325 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (325 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (324 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (323 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (317 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (316 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (315 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (311 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (309 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (305 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (304 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (301 VA titles) (Canadian) #Matthew Mercer (298 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (296 VA titles) (American) † #Barbara Goodson (292 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (287 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (286 VA titles) (American) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (283 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (282 VA titles) (Canadian) #Bill Farmer (278 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (276 VA titles) (American) #Colleen Clinkenbeard (275 VA titles) (American) #Cherami Leigh (272 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (272 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (266 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (265 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (264 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (263 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (259 VA titles) (American) #Tom Wyner (258 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (254 VA titles) (American) #Lani Minella (254 VA titles) (American) #Dan Woren (253 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (252 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (250 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (250 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (249 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (248 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (248 VA titles) (American) #Ian Sinclair (246 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (245 VA titles) (American) #Sonny Strait (245 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (243 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (243 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (242 VA titles) (American) #Jim Meskimen (241 VA titles) (American) #Josh Grelle (241 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (241 VA titles) (American) #Hillary Huber (240 VA titles) (American) #Brina Palencia (238 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (237 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (237 VA titles) (American) #J. Michael Tatum (236 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (236 VA titles) (American) #Cristina Valenzuela (233 VA titles) (American) #Kent Williams (233 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (233 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (232 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (230 VA titles) (American)